


is this what heaven feels like?

by great_reader121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, FLUFFFFFF, Fluff, Harry's a teacher!!!, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Roomates, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Swearing, but guess what?, but part time, does it count if they were formerly enemies but now they're just kinda acquaintances?, i'm not!!, like loadssss, so! i thought i was done with tagging, there is a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_reader121/pseuds/great_reader121
Summary: Draco wakes up to his mom's name on his lips, trembling fingers and the soft press of a palm on his forehead. He flinches away, his eyes wide, scanning the room for any threats but seeing Harry instead.His body radiates concern, like Draco is something to be fucking worried over, and his heart warms at the thought."You woke up screaming," Harry says. His voice doesn't hold any pity, or questions, it's just a statement and Draco adores Harry for that.He isn't sure when he started thinking of Harry as not Potter, but Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 208





	is this what heaven feels like?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!!! *giggles excitedly and waves* i hope you, my dear readers, are having a great day and i also hope that you enjoy this story, aka my first work in the hp fandom and my first work in the drarry fandom!!!  
> enjoyyyyyyy  
> oh! almost forgot, but endless thank to @woah-i-like-that for taking the time to read over my story and seriously helping so much! thank you, darling!!!  
> without further ado, onto the story!

Harry blinks at Draco, his brain freezing and mouth dropping slightly. 

Draco seems to have the same problem. 

"Potter," he says cautiously. His voice barely holds any of the malice Harry is used to hearing.

"Malfoy," Harry says, equally cautious. "Why are you in my dorm?" 

He frowns. "I could ask you the same, Potter, given that this is my dorm.” 

Harry huffs. "There must have been a mistake. McGonagall specifically told me that this was my dorm."

"She did the same with me, Potter."

Harry and Draco stare at each other for a couple more awkward seconds, and Harry decides, _fuck it_ , and dumps his things next to the other bed. He unpacks his bag, overly conscious of Draco's eyes on his back. 

Draco is gone when he turns around again.

~~~

Draco doesn’t come back to the dorm that night. Instead, he chooses to pace the floors of Hogwarts, memories flashing here and there along with thoughts of Potter.

“Fuck!” he exclaims. A portrait turns to give him a dirty look. Draco glares at the picture, and the woman in it gives him the finger before going back to sleep. 

He makes it back to their dorm and opens the door. Harry is asleep. Closing the door, Draco continues to pace.

~~~

"And when I turned around again, he was just gone," Harry finishes, messily slathering a piece of toast with jam. Biting into it, he raises an eyebrow at Hermione’s expression. 

"What's wrong?" he asks. 

Hermione purses her lips. “Don’t- don’t treat him like-” she exhales lightly- "like he's bad."

Harry frowns. "I spoke up for him and his mother at their trial, Hermione. I'm not ruthless."

"I know- just, he's been through a lot? And I'm sure that even right now he's wondering if he can sleep safely, knowing that the man who can send him to Azkaban is just a few paces away.”

Harry blinks, realizing that Malfoy’s uncrumpled bed meant that he hadn’t returned to the dorm in the night. "Oh. Um, well, I'll, let him know he doesn't need be, I dunno, scared?"

Hermione smiles. "Yes. Good. Great!"

She stands up and brushes her clothes down. "I need to go say hi to Ron, god knows where he is."

Harry scowls. "He's been avoiding me since Ginny and I broke up. What an-"

Hermione winces. "You can't blame him, Harry. He thought you were going to propose, and that you would become his brother."

"I'm still his family!" 

"I know, sweetie, but he's upset and angry. And- well, you haven't exactly told us why. I don't mind, I trust your stupid reasoning, but Ron, well, he's your best friend, and-"

The bell rings, interrupting whatever Hermione is going to say.

"We'll continue this conversation later," Harry says, wagging his quill at Hermione. She presses a quick kiss to his cheek and rushes off to her class. 

Harry casts a longing look towards his unfinished toast and gathers up his papers and bags to walk towards his classroom. 

When he had agreed to come back to Hogwarts to teach a few Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and catch up on whatever magical education he missed, Harry never envisioned how _stressful_ it would be.

Running back and forth between various classes, grading papers written by first, second and third years, writing his own papers and conducting extra Quidditch lessons were a bit much, and Harry knew he had a few sleepless nights lined up. 

The thought of sleepless nights brought one Draco Malfoy to Harry's mind. 

_He's different now_ , Harry thinks, _and given that we have to spend an entire year together, I might as well try to be friends with him._

Engrossed in his thoughts, Harry doesn't notice the footsteps heading towards him until it's too late.

"Oof!" Harry stumbles and lands flat on his back. "Mmph!" Harry lets out another cry as Draco's long, lean body collapses on top of him. Their eyes are inches from each other's, and Harry's thoughts go from shit, Draco Malfoy was on top of him to shit, _Draco_ freaking _Malfoy_ was on him. 

_Draco's eyes as he stares at Harry, whispering,_ I can't be sure. _Draco throwing his wand to Harry in the Battle, Draco's expressionless face as Harry spoke up for him at his trial, Draco's newly defined and_ handsome _muscles, Draco's lithe body on top of his-_

Fuck.

~~~

All Draco Malfoy wants is a peaceful, normal fucking day. And then Potter _ruins_ it by fucking running into him, and now Draco's staring down into the green eyes of the man he's had a crush on for so long, and Potter isn’t _moving._ Instead, his eyes are blown wide with shock and _so_ _mething_ that Draco can't quite place. 

Stammering and trying to hide his blush, Draco moves away from Potter, apologies flowing from his lips. 

"I'm sorry, it- it was a fucking accident, I wasn't looking at where I was going, fuck, I'm really sorry- _shit-_ "

Harry places a hand on Draco's shoulder. His eyes are shining a little, and Draco fucking loses himself in trying to decipher the various shades of green Potter's eyes are. 

"Not your fault," Potter says earnestly. 

Draco blinks, composing himself. "Yes. But if I hadn't been reading my-" he gestures wildly at the masses of paper on the ground next to them. 

"My fault," Potter insists. Draco fights a blush and starts gathering the papers. He sorts them into two piles, his and Potter's.

Potter is waving away the crowd that had gathered around them. "Go on," he says, shooing them away. Draco is glad, because he doesn't think he can face so many judging eyes.

"Ian!" Potter waves at a tiny third year. "Tell the class that I might be a bit delayed, and to practice patronuses, maybe?" 

Ian nods, his body radiating delight at being addressed by Harry Potter. 

“Professor,” he mumbles and runs off toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry grimaces a little. "Lovable little bastards," he murmurs, shooting a tiny smile in Draco's direction. 

Hesitantly, Draco returns it.. He finishes stacking the papers and hands Potter's pile to him. "Yours," he says. 

Potter's grin is blinding. "Let me walk you to class," he offers. "As an apology for running into you."

Draco shakes his head, his hair falling into his face. "No, no, I couldn't. You don't want to keep your class waiting."

"Really, it's no problem." Potter's voice is earnest, and _goddammit_ , Draco desperately wants to say yes. 

_You're acting like a lovesick teenager,_ he reminds himself. 

"Go to your class, Potter," he whispers, and pretends not to notice the way Potter's face falls when he turns around and walks away. 

~~~

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , Harry chants in his head. His students are diligently trying to cast a patronus, and yells of _Expecto Patronum_! fill the room. 

_Stupid, stupid, to offer to walk Malfoy stupid to make conversation, stupid, stupid, stupid._ Harry sighs, and instead thinks of Malfoy’s eyes as he whispers, _go to your class, Potter._

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! I did it!" Harry looks up from his desk and beams at Ian. A horse gallops around him, and Ian is giggling at the horse. Wisps of white smoke trail from the horse, which fades after a few moments. 

"Great job, Ian." Harry says, forcing his mind away from thoughts of muscled bodies and icy grey eyes. 

~~~

Harry slides into his dorm, and sees Draco spread out on his bed, reading a book. He's so engrossed in it that Harry clears his throat twice before Draco finally looks up. 

"Potter," he says, inclining his head. He returns to his book before Harry replies. 

"Er," he says. "Hi?"

Draco's eyes scan Harry over the top of his book. He looks faintly amused. "Was that a question, Potter? Because it sounded like one."-

Inwardly, Harry curses his awkwardness. "Er- I- no? It-"

He stops when he sees the mirth in Draco's eyes increase. He's teasing him, Harry realizes. Blushing, Harry mumbles something and stumbles towards his bed. He pulls the curtains close, undresses, and redraws the curtains. Draco's wand is lit, and he's scanning his book with such Hermione-like intent that Harry can't suppress a fond smile. He pulls a stack of papers out of his bag, and starts reading through them, stopping to make notes here and there.

When he looks up, Draco is staring curiously at the pile in his hands. Flushing, Harry waves a hand. "It's, um, papers. Things. That I'm gonna teach this term. Hopefully."

Draco blinks and nods. "Was a patronus on the list?" he asks. 

Harry chuckles and shakes his head. "No, actually. I just put it in cause I wanted my students- it feels so weird calling them that- to enjoy their first lesson with me."

Draco hums. "Smart choice."

Harry fights back his thumping heartbeat after Draco- maybe?- maybe compliments him. He's acting like the lovestruck teenager he was way back when-

 _No,_ Harry thinks, and shakes his head. _Not going down that lane._

~~~

An hour later, Harry puts down his notes and lesson plans and extinguishes his wand. He opens his mouth, closes it again. 

Draco looks up and raises an eyebrow. “Got something to say, Potter?”

Harry blurts out: “Hermione said you might feel uncomfortable sharing a room with me. And, um, well, you didn’t make it back to the dorm last night.”

Draco’s gaze drops and he looks a little uncomfortable. Harry stutters out, “You- please, shit, um, don’t feel uncomfortable. You’re safe here. Hopefully. Er, that isn’t very reassuring, is it?”

Draco chuckles. “No, not really.”

They sit in silence, and then Harry breaks it by removing his glasses and whispering, “Good night, Malfoy.”

Harry isn’t sure if he imagines the faint _Good night, Potter_ , in return. 

~~~-

Draco doesn't sleep for various reasons that night, and he thinks maybe he should make a list of said reasons. 

  1. Potter is asleep a few feet away. 
  2. His fucking nightmares that will leave him shaking and sweating and screaming into the night. 
  3. Fucking _Harry Potter_ is asleep a few feet away. 



He sighs and turns another page. 

It's going to be a long night. 

~~~-

When Harry wakes up, the last thing he expects to see is Draco, shirtless and clutching two sweaters in his fist. 

He lets out a yelp, and Draco turns around, letting Harry gawp at the eternity of his shockingly (no, not really,) beautiful chest. 

Draco clears his throat. "Shit- sorry. Um-"

Harry- tears his eyes away and blushes. "Er- I'll just-" he turns, and what the _fuck_? He's never reacted this way to seeing another dude shirtless before. I mean, yes, Cedric, and that one model on the telly, and Charlie and Bill, but Draco?

Harry pretends to busy himself with his glasses, and when he turns around again, Draco is slinging the green sweater over his body and Harry lets his gaze linger for a little more time than appropriate at Draco's very, very defined shoulders.

Draco mumbles something and leaves the room, and a thought strikes Harry:

_I still fucking like Draco Malfoy._

~~~

Draco's day passes in a flash of pinching himself to stay awake and mortifying thoughts of Potter catching him shirtless. 

At dinnertime, he strides into their shared dorm on the third floor and collapses on the bed, exhaustion overtaking his mind. He knows Potter is still in the Great Hall with the rest of the school, and that he has a couple of hours in which he can sleep in peace. He closes his eyes and falls asleep almost instantly. 

~~~

Ron isn’t at dinner. Harry silently curses his stupid best friend and steals potatoes from Hermione’s plate. 

“Where is he?” he asks grudgingly after a few minutes of silence. 

Hermione sighs. “He’s in his dorm. Sulking. Says he doesn’t want to see the man who broke his sister’s heart.”

“I didn’t break Ginny’s heart!” Harry says hotly. “It was mutual, why can’t he understand that?”

Hermione’s smile is sad. “Give him time, sweetie. He’ll get over it.” Her smile turns mischievous. “Now, tell me about Draco.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Please, there’s nothing to tell.” His traitorous mind whispers, _you likkke himmm_. Hermione, bless her, knows that Harry isn’t telling her everything. She places a light hand on his arm. “You can tell me anything. You know that, right?” 

Harry just nods, grateful. 

~~~-

Draco wakes up to his mom's name on his lips, trembling fingers and the soft press of a palm on his forehead. He flinches away, his eyes wide, scanning the room for any threats but seeing Harry instead. 

His body radiates concern, like Draco is something to be fucking worried over, and his heart warms at the thought. 

"You woke up screaming," Harry says. His voice doesn't hold any pity, or questions, it's just a statement and Draco adores Harry for that. 

He isn't sure when he started thinking of Harry as not Potter, but Harry. 

"I was here when, er, I heard you, and, um, I wasn't sure if I should wake you? But then you woke up and-"

Draco's eyes are watering and he just knows that he's going to fucking cry, so he turns his face away and gives himself three seconds to get his shit together.

_1._

_2._

_3._

He turns around, and the concerned look hasn't faded, instead, it's increased in intensity. 

"I'm fine," he says. 

Harry's eyes sharpen. "No, I don't think so," he says. Draco is torn between wanting to punch the stupid bastard and kiss him. 

"I'm fine," he says again. 

"If something like this happens again, do I wake you? Or let you wake yourself up?"

Draco blinks. "Unexpected," he says. 

Harry grins, and it reminds Draco of their days of verbal sparring. 

"Come on, asshole. I'm not entirely heartless."

Draco pretends to ponder the statement for a moment. "I suppose not," he finally concedes. 

Harry's face is bright, like he is also remembering. 

"You still haven't told me what to do," Harry says. 

Draco sighs. "If I wake you up, which I will not, then let the nightmare pass. I might- I tend to-"

He stops, the look on Narcissa's face when he woke up screaming materializing in his mind. 

"Hey," Harry's voice, and a hand on his knee, breaks him out of the memory. "If I wake up, I'll let the nightmare pass, sit next to you, and either we talk about it or we distract you from it."

Draco freezes at the implication, at the 'we', and the help Harry is offering. 

_Why?_ he wonders.

"Why?" he asks. 

Harry looks distinctly uncomfortable. "I- fuck. I dunno, actually."

Draco nods. "Thank you," he whispers. It's a slight blow to his once enormous ego, but he brushes it off. 

_It's Potter,_ he thinks. _It's Harry._

~~~

Harry's fucking idiotic mind keeps re-thinking Draco's expression as he whispers, _thank you._

"Shit," he whispers, and turns over. For the fifth time. 

Yes, he knows that he still likes Draco. He likes the way his chest looks in the light, the way he blushes and stutters, the way his eyes study people, read them, the way he reads his books with so much passion, the way he butters his toast with the same level of passion, how intense he is, how-

Cursing, Harry turns over again. 

"Fucking Draco Malfoy," he mumbles into his pillow. 

~~~

It becomes a kind of routine, Harry climbing into Draco's bed after he has a nightmare, talking for a bit, and then Harry returning to his own bed.

They snark at each other, teasing and biting, and Harry tries to draw Draco out from his moods. He pushes and prods until Draco loosens up and the aftershocks of the nightmare fade and Draco and Harry are exchanging stories and jokes and quips. 

He learns things about Draco, simple things: Draco's favourite colour is green, he loves pasta, Draco's very distant cousins live in Spain, and Indian food has always owned a part of heart. 

Deeper, more complicated things: how his father had forced Draco to get the Dark Mark, how sometimes Voldemort's voice still haunts his dreams, how his mother has been wasting away at home because she misses his father. How, ashamedly, _Draco_ still misses his father. 

At the last confession, Harry silently puts an arm around Draco's shoulder, and somehow, Draco understood Harry was telling him: _it was alright._

~~~

Their life goes on as expected outside their dorm. Ron is still avoiding Harry, and every time their eyes meet and Ron looks away, Harry grits his teeth and moves past the ache in his chest. 

Harry and Draco strike up a tentative friendship outside the privacy of their rooms. It starts with Harry throwing a scrunched up ball at Draco’s head during one of the joined classes, and continues until Draco storms in Harry’s classroom, fuming and telling Harry to _keep his fucking socks in the fucking cupboard, not strewn on the floor like you’re some sort of heathen._

Harry had gasped and waved a hand at the wide-eyed third years staring at Draco, who had continued to fume at Harry until he groaned and mumbled out an apology. Satisfied, Draco turned around and stormed off. Harry shook his head fondly and returned to his lesson. 

~~~

One night, Draco asks Harry why he's had no nightmares. 

Harry hesitates, biting his lip, and Draco has to fight to keep his eyes from being drawn to the movement. 

"I had nightmares sometimes," he says, finally. 

"Had?" Draco keeps his voice soft and tries to tell Harry; it's okay if you don't want to tell me. 

"Had. But, well, I would always wake up next to Ginny, and she would kinda comfort me? And I slept easier after that. And when we broke up, um, the nightmares came back, but when I came back to Hogwarts, well, I got a potion from Madam Pomfrey. I take it ever month. Gives me a dreamless sleep.”

Draco contemplates Harry's words in silence. A few moments of pass. The silence between them has never felt uncomfortable, and even now, it's calm and peaceful and content. 

"Why'd you and Ginny break up?" Draco asks, and there's something in Harry's eyes that makes him stutter out an apology after asking the question. "Shit, fuck, sorry, that's a personal question-"

~~~

Harry lets Draco suffer for a few more seconds before answering. 

"I'm bi," he breathes. Unconsciously, Harry has stiffened and his heart is also tense. 

Draco snorts, which is unexpected. "Yes, well, that means that you're attracted to both men and women, right? Last I checked, at least. Which means you could have kept dating Ginny."

Harry shrugged. "I've known I'm bi forever, and dating Ginny didn't feel right, y’know? We fit, but not perfectly. I would have been happy with her, but I think that I would have kept searching for my fit." He hid his overwhelming relief that Draco had accepted him.

Draco sits in silence for a few more moments, and Harry tortures himself wondering what's going through Draco's mind at the moment.

"Have you found them?" 

"Huh?"

"Your fit." Draco's voice is unusually quiet, and his frown tugs at a little scar under his eyebrow. 

"Oh!" Harry chuckles. "No, not yet. But I want to find them." His voice grows wistful. "I think it'll be good, like, having someone like that. Living a life with them. Owning a home, having kids, growing old together? It'll be a good life to share with someone I love."

Draco smiles. "You'll find them."

Harry bumps his shoulder against Draco's. He's smiling too. "What about you? Got anyone special?" 

He hopes Draco doesn't hear the underlying question in his voice: have you found your fit? Are you even searching for your fit?

"I'm very fucking gay, and there's isn't a wide range dudes into other dudes here, so, no." Draco says that almost bluntly, carelessly, but Harry can hear the fear of being judged in his voice. 

Casually, Harry asks, "Who's hotter, Dean or Seamus?"

Draco laughs, shoving Harry, and Harry shoves Draco back, a grin growing on his face. 

~~~

Draco's latest nightmare was about losing Harry. He wakes up panting, his fists clenched in his sheets and his face sweaty. Harry is patting Draco's knee, murmuring soothing words. 

Draco pulls Harry into a crushing hug, wanting, needing, to know that Harry was still alive, that Harry was here. 

Harry returns the hug just as fiercely, and their chests press against each other. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asks. He does this every time Draco wakes up from a nightmare, sometimes Draco agrees, tonight, he refuses. 

He keeps his head buried in the space between Harry's jaw and shoulder, soaking in the warmth of his body. 

Harry gently runs his fingers through Draco's hair and hums a little, speaks a little, reminding Draco that he's there, he's alive. 

Draco pulls away after he's memorized the press of Harry's body against his, after he is satisfied that Harry is alive and well. He collapses down on the bed, pulling Harry down with him. They lay there, side by side, Harry smelling Draco on the sheets and Draco reveling in the feeling of having Harry's shoulder pressed against his. 

"Stay," he whispers. 

Harry turns, and even in the darkness, Draco can see the way his eyes are shining.

"I'm not going fucking anywhere," Harry replies fiercely, and Draco falls asleep to the rise and the fall of Harry's chest and the soothing noise of his breaths. 

~~~

It becomes a habit, sleeping in Draco's bed after a nightmare. A few weeks after Draco asks Harry to stay with the pleading look in his eyes, after Draco crushes the breath out of Harry in their first hug, Harry goes to sleep in Draco's bed instead of his. They sleep with their shoulders pressing, and a few days after Harry's stopped sleeping in his bed completely, Draco's nightmares stop. 

He no longer wakes up gasping, panting, sweating and screaming. He falls asleep next to Harry, who smiles at him every night and wakes up next to Harry in the morning. 

Neither of them comment on it. 

~~~

They leave their rooms together, walk to the Great Hall together, eat breakfast together and separate only for their classes. The first time Harry had brought Draco to his table, Hermione and given Draco a scrutinizing look before offering him a piece of toast. Draco accepts the bread for what it is. 

It’s lunchtime, Draco is off somewhere doing something, and Harry tells Hermione that he’s bi. 

Hermione leans over the table to crush him in a hug and tells him she still loves him and that she accepts him and Harry hugs her back and he feels so fucking _lucky._

That night at dinner, Draco is arguing with Hermione about some minor detail in some book, and Harry watches them with a fond expression in his eyes. 

His eyes harden when Ron shows up. 

Ron’s face is sheepish and regretful all at once. He pulls Harry into a hug, and Harry’s hands encircle Ron. 

“I’m sorry,” Ron whispers, and Harry removes himself from the hug and they smile at each other. 

Harry nods at Ron, letting him know that he’s forgiven. Ron joins them, and he frowns at Draco, but after one dinner of the two being cool towards each other, Ron pulls Harry aside and tells him that Draco’s not much of an asshole now. 

Grinning, Harry says, “I know.”

~~~

One night, Harry wakes up panting and Draco is up as well, and he clutches Harry close to him and hums a lullaby, like Harry did to him all those nights. 

After Harry has calmed down enough for him to talk, he whispers, "I didn't take my potion this month."

Draco's heart stops, because he knows, he knows what it's like to wake up after a nightmare. 

"Why the _fuck_ would you do that?" he whispers, horrified. "Harry, you absolute fucking idiot, _why?_ ”

Harry chuckles and it rumbles through Draco's body. "I thought it would be a good idea," he says. "Instead of hiding from them like a fucking coward."

Draco wrenches out of the hug. He places a hand on the back of Harry's next and presses their foreheads together. He's glaring at Harry, and his eyes are so, so intense. 

"Don't you ever say that," he hisses. "Harry fucking Potter, don't you ever call yourself a fucking coward, because you are the fucking bravest man I know."

Harry flushes, and Draco doesn't know if it's because of the proximity or his words, which he means with every inch of his heart. 

"Draco fucking Malfoy," Harry whispers, and then he is surging forward and they are kissing and it's everything Draco's ever wanted, it's passionate and true and it's fucking _Harry Potter._

He kisses Harry like his life depends on it, and Harry gives back as good as he gets. 

Draco's mouth opens in a soft gasp as Harry does something with his teeth and then Harry's fucking tongue is inside his mouth and he's doing something with it that turns Draco's knees to fucking jelly. 

"Harry," he gasps, and to his disappointment, Harry pulls away. His eyes are blown wide, and he looks wrecked because Draco's hands have been in his hair and his glasses are askew. 

Draco fixes the glasses. 

Harry blinks, mouths, _okay?_

Draco nods and Harry is kissing him again, pushing him down onto the bed and his body is strong against his and Draco thinks, _this is what heaven feels like._

~~~

They kiss for hours, lying on the bed. At one point Harry's lips move to Draco's neck and collarbones, and he is sucking a mark into Draco's pale skin. 

“ _Draco,_ ” he whispers, and Draco pulls him up for another searing kiss. 

~~~

Draco walks into the Great Hall with Harry Potter's hand in his and a hickey on his neck, and there is no doubt as to who put it there.

Hermione beams, and Ron raises an eyebrow at the pair, and people are fucking whispering everywhere, but for once Harry doesn’t care because Draco fucking Malfoy's hand is in his and he's pulling Harry close to whisper something in his ear and Harry is so happy he might burst with it. 

~~~

From the Teacher's Table, Headmistress McGonagall smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> what a ride, huh? but anywaysssss i hope you enjoyed reading this story?  
> comments and kudos are appreciated, and thank you for reading!!  
> until my next story, comrades *sails away*  
> (almost forgot: i don't own the characters or the movies or the books and i'm not getting paid for this!)


End file.
